lessthanjakefandomcom-20200213-history
All That Remains
All That Remains is an American metalcore band from Springfield, Massachusetts, which formed in 1998.All That Remains - discography, line-up, biography, interviews, photos They have released five studio albums, a live CD/DVD, and have sold over 500,000 records in the United States alone. The group consists of guitarists Oli Herbert and Mike Martin, vocalist Philip Labonte, bassist Jeanne Sagan and drummer Jason Costa with Labonte and Herbert being the only two original members. History Formation, debut album and This Darkened Heart (1998-2005) Phil Labonte had been an original founding member as the singer of Shadows Fall and appeared on the cult classic album Somber Eyes to the Sky.Philip Labonte's Biography - Last.fm After being asked to leave, Phil looked to start a new band and thus formed All That Remains. Phil has been known to support Boston acts such as Widow Sunday, Bury Your Dead, and Cannae.Philip Labonte's Biography - Last.fm The band released their debut album, Behind Silence and Solitude on March 26, 2002 through Prosthetic Records.ATR - Behind Silence and Solitude The style of the album differs from their current metalcore musical style,Review of All That Remains - Overcome on Way Too Loud! and more prominently contains elements of melodic death metal. It was also the band's only release featuring the original members Chris Bartlett and Dan Egan. Their second album, This Darkened Heart was released on March 23, 2004 through Prosthetic Records. Produced by Killswitch Engage guitarist Adam Dutkiewicz, the album featured better production compared to its predecessor. The three singles that were released from the album are "This Darkened Heart", "Tattered on My Sleeve" and "The Deepest Gray". ''The Fall of Ideals'' (2006-2008) Their third album The Fall of Ideals was released on July 11, 2006 through Prosthetic Records. Once again, the album was produced by Adam Dutkiewicz. The album is also considered to be the band's breakthrough release, as it entered the Billboard 200 charts at number 75, selling almost 13,000 copies in its first week.All That Remains Enters Billboard Chart At No. 75|publisher=Blabbermouth.net "This Calling" was released as the album's first single. Two music videos were created, with one incorporating footage from Saw III (as it was the lead song from the film's soundtrack). A music video was made for the album's second single "The Air That I Breathe". The band was also a part of Ozzfest 2006. The song "Six" is featured in Guitar Hero II. On June 20, 2007, it was announced that The Fall of Ideals had surpassed 100,000 sales in the United States.All That Remains 'The Fall of Ideals' Album Breaks 100,000 in U.S. Sales A music video for the album's third single "Not Alone" was filmed on July 4 and was released on September 10, 2007. In 2007, they played at Wacken Open Air in Wacken, Germany to a great success.GER, Wacken - Wacken Open Air 2007 - Metal Storm On November 30, 2007, All That Remains released a live CD/DVD album titled All That Remains Live.All That Remains - Discography In early 2008, they embarked on a headlining tour with support from Chimaira and Black Tide with Divine Heresy and Light This City splitting the tour's opening slot. Five Finger Death Punch, was originally supposed to play but dropped off before the tour started due to vocal problems.All That Remains Tour Later that summer All That Remains appeared on the Midwestern leg of Van's Warped Tour 2008. ''Overcome'' (2008-2010) The band visited Audiohammer Studios in May, 2008 to record their fourth studio album, entitled Overcome, with producer Jason Suecof.All That Remains: In Pre-Production Mode The album was released on September 16, 2008, with critics giving it mixed reviews due to its more mainstream sound, many claiming that the band has put focus on catchy melodies rather than technical heavy metal riffs. The song "Chiron" was released as the first single from the album and a video was produced for it.All That Remains - Overcome - Latest News Two singles from the album ("Chiron" and "Two Weeks") were also released for Rock Band as downloadable content, along with "This Calling". The band released a video for "Two Weeks" in October.All That Remains - Overcome - Latest News "Two Weeks" was also featured as a free playable download on the popular iPhone OS game, Tap Tap Revenge 2.All That Remains On June 10, All That Remains started touring on the Rockstar Mayhem Festival, playing the Jägermeister stage along with God Forbid and headliners Trivium. All That RemainsMayhem Festival 2009 On April 12, 2009, Phil Labonte posted on his Twitter that he was recording something in the studio on that same day with (at least) Oli and Mike.Philip Labonte (philthatremains) on Twitter This turned out to be the acoustic version of "Forever in Your Hands".|accessdate=2009-08-01 All That Remains On June 29, 2009, drummer Jason Costa broke his hand. The band recruited the drummer Tony Laureano who is famous for his work with Dimmu Borgir and Nile to tour with them throughout the 2009 Rockstar Energy Mayhem Festival.ATR Drummer Jason Costa unable to play Rockstar Mayhem Fest due to broken hand On September 29, 2010, All That Remains announced "The Napalm & Noise Tour", which will take place from November 23 December 21. They will co-headline it with The Devil Wears Prada, and be supported by Story of the Year and Haste the Day.All That Remains & The Devil Wears Prada announce tour On October 7, 2009, All That Remains released the music video for their single "Forever in Your Hands".ATR "Forever in Your Hands" Video Released Also released on this day was a free download of the Japan bonus track "Frozen" from Overcome. ''For We Are Many'' (2010-present) All That Remains announced that the creation of their fifth album began in April 2010.http://rawkpit.com/2010/03/12/all-that-remains-hitting-the-studio-for-new-album/ The band later confirmed it to be released later in the year with Adam Dutkiewicz as the chosen producer.http://www.roadrunnerrecords.com/blabbermouth.net/news.aspx?mode=Article&newsitemID=138171 The album was released on October 12, 2010.http://www.theprp.com/2010/08/09/news/all-that-remains-set-release-date-for-new-album/ On June 8, 2010, All That Remains premiered the title track "For We Are Many" during a show in Burlington, VT under the working title of "Dem Trims". From August 18th through September 6th, a free download of the title track, "For We Are Many", is available on the band's website after subscribing to their mailing list. On October 6, 2010, All That Remains released a music video for the single "Hold On". New Video || All That Remains- Hold On 'For We Are Many' debuted at number 10 on the Billboard 200, selling a little over 29,000 copies in its first week. http://www.hitsdailydouble.com/sales/salescht.cgi On Nov. 25, 2010 drummer Jason Costa, who was a graduate of North Quincy High School was honored. He has given thousands of dollars to make sure that their music department did not get disassembled in the recent budget cuts. As a token of their gratitude, the entire marching band wore bandannas on their heads and played "Two Weeks" during the thanksgiving day game halftime show. Jason was awarded a key to the city of Quincy for his contributions by the mayor. Band members ;Current members * Philip Labonte – vocals (1998–present) * Oli Herbert – lead guitar (1998–present) * Mike Martin – rhythm guitar (2003–present) * Jeanne Sagan – bass guitar (2006–present) * Jason Costa – drums (2007–present) ;Former members * Chris Bartlett – lead guitar (1998–2003) * Dan Egan – bass (1998–2003) * Matt Deis – bass (2002–2004) * Shannon Lucas – drums (2006) * Michael Bartlett - drums (1998–2006) Discography Studio albums Singles Video albums Music videos * "The Deepest Gray" (video directed by: Ian McFarland) * "This Darkened Heart" (video directed by: Dale Resteghini) * "Tattered on My Sleeve" (video directed by: David Brodsky) * "This Calling" (video directed by: Frankie Nasso) * "The Air That I Breathe" (video directed by: Darren Doane) * "Not Alone" (video directed by: Soren Kragh-Jacobsen) * "Chiron" (video directed by: Brian Thompson) * "Two Weeks" (video directed by: Brian Thompson) * "Forever in Your Hands" (video directed by: David Brodsky) * "Hold On" (video directed by: David Brodsky) References External links * Official website Category:Bands LTJ have played with Category:Links to Wikipedia